Percy Jackson twist
by The4fangirls
Summary: It is about Percy Jackson, Annabeth died before this. Percy is 12 and already at camp Half-Blood. He and many characters go on a quest to stop Tartarus from destroying everything in sight! (Kids of the same parent can date in this story) We are not very good at summaries so read the story!
1. Chapter 1

**I will be writing more in the future but school often gets in the way so ya...**

**It is not only 1 person writing this, it is 3 people so you get triple the fun!**

**We hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson! Rick Riordan does unfortunately.**

**This author's note is boring so lets start with the story!**

**Chapter 1: An Almost Regular Day**

"I am super excited for camp, aren't you?" Chelsea asked. "I am so excited; I spent all night thinking about it." said Victoria. "I can't believe the all the teachers including and Ms. Abet won't tell us what camp we are going to! They make us read it off the board and she knows we are both dyslexic! The closest I got to was 'Greece the camp' ". "I know right!" Victoria said. "Look our bus is finally here, come on, let's go!" "I'm coming!" Chelsea yelled. "Why does Mr. Spears have to come?" Victoria asked once they were on the bus. "Yeah, I heard told him not to come but whys he here? Anyways it's always like he is having a never ending staring contest with , strange right?" Victoria questioned. On the bus Victoria kept thinking about how Chelsea was dyslexic and had ADHD just like her. How could that be a coincidence? Victoria was just a _**bit**_ jealous of Chelsea. She was so deep in thought that she and Chelsea were the last ones besides Mr. Speer and Ms. Perez who was going through the luggage. They quickly exit and found them trapped by Mr. Speers who was supposedly a Hydra.

"Uh Oh," cried Chelsea...

**Thank you for read! Please comment or review!**


	2. My teacher is a monster!

**Note: We wish we owned Percy Jackson but sadly Rick Riordan does. This is different because we did this one in parts so it is less confusing. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chelsea's Part**

"Uh…" I stammered "Victoria you might want to look now, uh oh!"

"What?" asked Victoria as she looked up, "Yep, little uh oh, you think!"

"Chelsea, Victoria grab this" hollered Ms. Perez on the other half of the bus struggling to move with her... 4 feet?

Ms. Perez throws an odd looking pen to me and a coin to Victoria to fend off Mr. Speers,

" This is a pen, a pen, I tell you a pen, I am about to die and to help,you give me a pen! " I shout,

Victoria leaps to catch the coin, she catches it! Then she drops it, and she finds a dagger in her hand,

Victoria looks at me with a puzzled face and starts to fight and she's 'surprisingly' a really skilled melee fighter but gets hit by Mr. Speers long claws and gets thrown to the back of the bus.

Which leaves me defenceless with a pen in my hand and a confused look against a hydra.

My chances were really good weren't they?

Ms. Perez then screeches, "use the pen" as she gallops toward the eyeing crowd huddled around the bus. I shake my head and try to step backward to buy me some time before Mr. Speers attacks, but I trip on a chair and fall back, in the process the cap of the pen fall off and the pen transforming into a sword. Something in me just clicked when that sword appeared in her hand, I felt a burst of energy and power run through my body like a wave in the ocean.

With my new sword and power,I turned around and faced Mr. Speers. I knew I was as good as dead but I charged anyway. I charged, sword in hand ready to fight. When the tip of the sword vanished into Mr. Speers body, I felt weak but also mad, Mr. Speers tried to retaliate but the sword was heavily buried in his body resulting into him bursting into a cloud of dust. "Talk to me!" Victoria screams, before everything turns black.

**We hope you enjoyed and please send us reviews, good or bad. **

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. Camp what-blood?

**We sadly do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.**

**Tell us if you want a ****character or monster in it, we might add it in some where...**

**Chapter 3, Camp what-blood?**

**Victoria's Part**

"Chelsea wake up!" I whisper as I vigorously shake Chelsea,

"What?" Chelsea replies

"We've arrived at camp" I murmur.

Chelsea suddenly sits up knocking me back in my seat,

"Woah, slow down!" I say stumbling in my chair.

"Sorry, just really excited!" Chelsea shrieks as she vigorously looks around her, there were a row of beds in the other side of the room, logs arranged in a horizontal order formed a wall, goat looking humans galloping around the building

"What's going on?" Chelsea says outraged remembering everything that happened before

"This isn't a camp, this is some demonic dream! I'm dreaming aren't I? Goat looking like half humans, Mr. Speers transforming into a monster! It can't be" cries Chelsea as she puts her face in the palms of her hand.

I do my best calm her down.

"Hello?" says a thin silhouette in the other side of the room, "I'm looking for Chelsea McClain, I was informed she resting in the south wing of the infirmary?" The thin silhouette asks as he or she slowly approaches,

"She is resting here," Victoria answers, standing up and straightening her black yoga pants.

"Great! I'm Percy Jackson," a boy looking around the age of 12 replies as he extended his arm. Chelsea gazes at the cute looking boy in front of her,

"Hey, my name is Chelsea as you already know," Chelsea giggles as she shook Percy's hand

"Glad to finally meet you both!" exclaimed Percy laughing, "Ladies, I was ordered to give you guys the grand tour of Camp Half-Blood!" Percy says excitedly rubbing his hands together,

"Camp what-blood?" I say totally confused, as Chelsea shrugs

"Camp Half-Blood" repeats Percy as he walked to the end of the hospital wing "You girls coming or what?" He shouted as he looks back at us. Chelsea and I run after him, while receiving weird glances from centaurs roaming the hospital.

This was going to be a good day.

**Please rate and ****review!**

**Sorry about the late update.**

**Tell us about any character you want, your own or from the books.**

**By: The4fangirls**


	4. Chapter 4

**So we have great news! One of you lucky readers will be featured in the fic! Amazing, right?**

**To enter you will need to comment:**

**- Name (First and Last)**

**- Age**

**- Gender**

**- Greek or Roman?**

**- What Goddess or God do you want to be your parent**

**- Appearance**

**- Lover?**

**We might ask you more questions if your description seems a little vague, so be specific and make it detailed! So get to writing!**

**The dead line is Jan 25th.**

**Percy Jackson doesn't belong to us it belongs to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 4, Our father?

Chelsea's POV

"And this is the Hermes cabin, the cabin where all of the newcomers, such as yourselves, stay until we find out who your godly parent is," Percy explains, handing my luggage.

"Enjoy your stay!" he shouts as he runs to a satyr.

I storm into the cabin with a big smile filled with hope on my face, which didn't last long.

When I opened the door it revealed a cabin that smelt awful, blankets and other mysterious objects were strewn everywhere and people making a serious mess everywhere, I can't help but snort as I enter the room.

My hope was crushed but I played it cool and I tried to make my way through the bustling crowd, "Chelsea wai-" shouts Victoria but her voice suddenly stops as the whole cabin grows silent staring at Victoria, I look back and I see a lightning bolt on top of Victoria's head! Victoria NEVER has lightning bolts over her head.

"PERCY! MR. D! MS. PEREZ!" someone shouts, Ms. Perez, Percy and a drunk looking guy who I guess is Mr. D enters the cabin.

"What is-" Ms. Perez stares at Victoria and ushers her towards a mansion type of house.

"Again!? Uh… no one speaks of this incident, ok?" Mr. D says, as he walks towards Ms. Perez and Victoria.

"Chelsea!" Percy exclaims,

I calmly walk towards him and I whisper "What in the world happened?" as I looks at Victoria who seems like she's about to burst into tears,

"We'll talk about it later. By the way we demigods prefer to use the term '_Di Immortales_'. Let's just go over there right now!" he says already jogging towards them,

jealousy runs over me as I roll her eyes and thought, 'why does she get all the attention?' as I walk over to them.

"-kill, use the dagger as your weapon and you'll be fine!" I heard Ms. Perez say

"What happened?" Percy asks curiously

"She's a daughter of the big three, Zeus to be concise," Ms. Perez replies shakily,

"more of them staying here is bad, it'll create WWIII for all we know, and attract more monsters! This camp, will be a hotspot for monsters soon Percy, we don't want that! If you guy stay alive then maybe Zeus will reward me, hmm..." Mr. D says.

"It won't happen," Percy promises.

"I don't know why this happened to me!" Victoria sobs,

"It's ok, you're going to be fine!" Ms. Perez assures Victoria,

"Vic, stay with me! We'll be in this together okay? I won't let anyone lay a single finger on you!" I promise as I hug Victoria,

"Thanks Chels!" cries Victoria.

"We'll start the feast soon, we can't let this news spread around the camp, we don't want another spy in our midst knowing valuable information!" Mr. D says running towards a marble building.

"Let's go!" Percy says running after Mr. D.

**Comment your ****character****!**

**We hope you enjoy!**


End file.
